This application relates to a method for preserving a perishable product. The invention is especially applicable to packaged food products which are purchased by a consumer, opened for use, and then re-closed to store remaining food product in the package for later use. In a second application, the invention is a method for preserving leftover food which is stored in an open-top container. In each case, the invention offers a convenient and reliable way to store food and guard against premature spoiling and/or inadvertent spillage.
A recent study by the University of Arizona estimates that U.S. households throw away $30 billion worth of spoiled food annually. This figure is especially staggering considering the fact that billions more are spent each year on consumer food wrap products and food packaging material designed to keep that same food from going bad. Unfortunately, the facts show that these products alone are just not getting the job done.